The Radio's Song of Misfortune
by CrazyLoveChild
Summary: Rukia likes a new song and sings it out loud, causing an outrage…


Author: CrazyLoveChild Me  
Beta: No one; all horrendous writing/mistakes are mine.  
Title: The Radio's Song of Misfortune  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Nothing; though probably a _tad_ Renji/Rukia, but only miniscule.  
Warnings: Suggestion, Crack, Song-fic  
Summary: Rukia likes a new song and sings it out loud, causing an outrage...  
**Disclaimer:**** I don't own, and will not own Bleach. Except in my imagination...**

**Author's Note:** I just had to write this. Anyway, shouldn't every writer have at least written one cheesy song-fic? Sorry for the extreme crack...couldn't help myself .

Rukia hummed to herself as she walked around Sereitei. She had just heard a new song that had huge popularity almost everywhere in the world. Though it was in English, she couldn't help but belt out the words from this catchy song while walking along the not-so-absent road. Oh how the human world had changed Rukia Kuchiki.

_"__This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention."_

She sang quietly, almost mumbling the words. Shinigami leaned a bit closer into her direction, trying to catch what she was singing. But, the longer she got into the rhythmic melody and appealing tune, the louder she began to sing.

_"__I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_

Renji turned around at the mention 'boy-friend'. Just what the hell was she singing? Nudging Ichigo, they began to trail after Rukia, trying to figure out what she was singing.

_"It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)."_

Byakuya spun his head around so fact, it brought him whiplash. Did he just hear Rukia say what he thought she said? Seeing Renji and Ichigo following her, he joined with them, waiting for the oblivious Rukia to gather volume.

_"No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey."_

Rukia began to add little twists and turns to her walk as she sang, to Renji's and Ichigo's horror and Byakuya's dismay.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_

"Ken-chan! What is Rukia singin'?" asked Yachiru as Rukia passed by, with the following Shinigami behind her.

Kenpachi, being the protective father he is, just snorted at the lyrics. They were just a bit over Yachiru's maturity level. He didn't want to explain this to Yachiru just yet, thinking that this would probably steer the conversation toward the 'Birds and the Bees' talk.

"Just cover your ears, kid. You don't need to hear what Kuchiki's singin'."

_"It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)."_

Byakuya almost died on the spot right there. How could someone from the Noble House of Kuchiki sing a song like this?

_"Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent."_

Renji and Ichigo had nosebleeds. Byakuya finally fainted. Hitsugaya wished he was older and done with puberty (not that the hormone growth was happening at the moment).

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_

Renji and Ichigo finally went down, both suffering from major blood loss.

Rukia, still being oblivious, skipped down the road, and belted out the last few lines.

**_"It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)."_**

When she was finished, Rukia heard groaning behind her. Gasping, she looked at the destruction she left behind.

Did this happen because she sang bad?

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** The song is 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry. I don't own the song. Also, this story was inspired by a comic on DA, so the idea goes out to the artist. Lastly, if someone already made a story like this, I had no idea. D


End file.
